


Once Lost [And Found]

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Calvin & Hobbes - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets an unexpected gift from his sister, a long lost childhood toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Lost [And Found]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



John opened the box slowly, eyes growing wide as he looked inside, though whatever it was, he didn’t take it out to share with Sherlock. 

“John?” Sherlock’s eyes were studying his face, seeing the memories the nostalgia that flowed over him in those brief moments before he closed it again.  
“What did your sister send this time?”

John looked up, arms holding the box protectively. “It’s just, it’s something I’d thought was lost a long time ago. Silly sentiment, you know how that goes.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow looking at him critically. “It means a lot to you, that she still had it.”

“Yeah, it does. I’d thought, when mum and dad- Well, I thought it was lost before I joined the army.” John’s face was flushing one hand dipping past the edge of the box to touch whatever was inside.

Sherlock’s eyes widened at the intimacy of it, whatever it was, being something John felt the need to touch, so much so he’d do it out of habit more than anything else. His mind was running though the possibilities when John interrupted his flow of thought. “No. Sherlock, don’t go deducing what you think it is. Here, I’ll just get it out to show you. It’s silly but…” His hands gently lifted out the object, a faded, stained stuffed tiger, about three feet long, from nose to tail. A well loved toy, Sherlock could see clearly.

“I used to call him Hobbes. Like the one in the comics. Only he was a soldier tiger. We’d go on adventures, and he’d always end up in a scrape and I’d have to bandage him up. He was a good friend when we were always moving around, but I haven’t seen him in about twenty years. That’s what surprised me. I’d thought he was lost a long time ago.” John absent-mindedly scratched behind his ears, laughing softly as he did. “Makes me feel young again, though I have to say I’ve been going on plenty of adventures these days too. Still haven’t found a partner who can keep himself out of dangerous situations.” There was a twinkle in his eye as he grinned over at Sherlock, who flushed.

“I’m much better at taking care of myself than a stuffed toy, John.”

That only made John laugh more, tossing the tiger onto Sherlock’s Lap. “Yeah, but a stuffed tiger isn’t likely to end up fighting dressed up as a ninja in an alleyway. Well…” He winked, grinning all the wider at Sherlock’s eye roll. “You wanted to know about my childhood. I’m giving you permission to deduce all you want out of him on two conditions.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise as his fingers already began to stroke the fur. “Oh? What conditions?”

“One, he stays whole, no cutting him open or apart or cutting off any fur. Two, you keep everything you find out as your little secret. I don’t mind you knowing, but if you’re a prat about it-“

“I won’t be, John. Thank you.” Sherlock smiled at him before starting his study of the stuffed toy, analysing a million different details about John from every stain, every carefully sewn patch, the way it was still whole, and more.


End file.
